Playtime
by xxprettyfairyxx
Summary: During a slow day at CTU, Jack and Tony find something to entertain themselves. Random oneshot.


It was a very slow day at CTU and Tony found himself in Jack's office. His original intent was to procrastinate for a few minutes and delay doing the paperwork he had to finish.

Jack had other plans. He was also looking for a way to put off having to do his own paperwork and jumped at the chance Tony presented. He told Tony to wait while he rummaged through his unorganized desk. Grinning, he pulled from one of the drawers a blue and purple swirled bouncy ball.

Tony smiled and caught it once it bounced off the hard floor directly to him. He bounced it off the wall to Jack in turn.

Jack raised his arm and put some more force behind the throw. The ball hit the floor before soaring up and hitting the ceiling with a bang. Tony grabbed it and followed suit.

They quickly realized the harder they threw it at the ground, the more times it would bounce back and forth between the ceiling and floor. This was much more entertaining than paperwork.

Tony was about to chuck it at the ground again, when he had a better idea. He changed his aim at the last second and the ball flew sideways. It hit Jack square in the chest, catching him off guard.

He glared at his friend for a moment before an evil smirk crossed his face. He picked up the rubber ball and Tony made a dash to the right in an attempt to dodge the flying object. Unfortunately for him, the office was pretty small. He wound up running into a chair and was hit in the shoulder.

Now it was war.

Tony chucked it at Jack, who dropped and rolled in the nick of time. His turn. He pegged it at Tony who was just as lucky. There were no casualties in this round.

Next throw hit Jack in the leg. He returned the favor, getting Tony in the back of his calf.

Jack used his desk for shelter as Tony launched the ball. It slammed hard against the wall, skimming the top of the metal desk and sending papers flying. Jack fired hard and got Tony in the midsection when he was unable to find sufficient cover. The dark haired one hissed at the blow.

Jack chuckled. Until he was taken by surprise again. Tony had scooped the ball back up and threw it in one swift motion. It landed on his cheek. He swore at the sting of impact. It was Tony's turn to laugh. His laughter was cut short when he saw the murderous look Jack gave him. He quickly ducked under a chair for safety.

Jack threw the ball at the wall behind Tony and watched as it bounced off at the right angle, hitting him in the back. It had less power behind it, but that didn't matter. Tony flung it at the far wall and watched it bounce around the room for a while. They both had to dodge a couple times before it finally hit Jack's right hand which had shot up to protect his ear from the force.

They had a new game plan. Jack sent it flying off the wall and dropped on the floor to avoid being hit by his own attack. Tony got down to the floor as well and they waited to see who would get hit first.

After a few more seconds of hearing the ball thud against all surfaces, they heard a metallic ring and then silence. They both looked up at each other, confused. At the same time, both men jumped to their feet and quickly scanned the room for their toy.

Tony swore, making Jack look over to his desk. Tony motioned to the wastebasket by the desk and Jack rolled his eyes. He went over and checked to see what was in it before he took the ball out. There was an empty, plastic bottle of Mountain Dew, some crumpled papers, a couple tissues, and a hockey puck. A hockey puck? Tony looked at the blond quizzically. Jack just shrugged and reached down to grab the ball that sat on some thrown out papers.

He threw it again and enjoyed watching it bounce around the room. The war game switched to a more peaceful one. They settled on just watching the ball fly around the office and knocking things down off the desk.

The men were having too much fun to notice someone walking up the stairs.

Bill opened the door. At the wrong time. The ball was bouncing from one of Jack's throws and it hit off the desk and shot to the door. It hit Bill right in the forehead.

The two younger agents looked at him in shock. Bill glared angrily at them. "What the hell are you two doing?!" They didn't answer, just looked at each other sheepishly. "I'm amazed you haven't broken one of these windows yet! Did you forget that everyone can see what you're doing? You both are setting a terrible example and have work to do! Now get to it!" Bill turned and, taking Jack's ball with him, stormed down the stairs and around the corner.

Jack and Tony looked at each other forlornly. No more fun.

Chloe came up the stairs, just when Jack was going to gather the papers he needed from the floor and start filling them out and Tony was headed out the door to his own stack waiting for him on his desk. She smiled at them.

They looked at her, puzzled for a moment. She grinned wider and pulled out of her pocket a dark and light green bouncy ball. Both men instantly perked up and grinned at Chloe in thanks.

She dropped the ball at Tony's feet. "You didn't get this from me, okay?" Both nodded excitedly. Chloe quickly stepped out of the room and could hear the sounds of the ball banging against the walls.

She thought they could use some play time.

***

Don't ask where thy got the bouncy balls from... Please review! Feeback is loved


End file.
